List of things you could use for your stories
by Hell Executioner
Summary: Since there are only 3 stories using God of Highschool I would like to share some of my ideas for you to take to create your own stories. JUST UPGRADE, MORE IDEA.


**List of crossovers and fanfic possible using God of highschool.**

**OK, since there are only 3 stories using God of highschool I think that if you guys don't know what to write feel free to use these.**

**Fanfiction:  
**_A battle between Q and R._

_Stories of one of the Six's past._

_Why does Gwum-Gi crazy. (I don't know about this one but when you read about him you must asked yourself that question)_

_The training of Jin Mo-Ri when he was young._

_Romance stories._

_Mortal Kombat using Judges and contestants or Hunger Games if you like._

_Create a new character in the story._

_A kid read about Charyeok and God of Highschool and later found out a mysterious building. He stepped inside, rescue someone from chain OR found out a book about Charyeok. He learned Charyeok and become a new super heroes. (This story could use as a crossover)_

_Create a new organization which had God Charyeok Users (You could use that Park Mu-Bong (The guy with the hair like two horns ) and Sang Man-Duk (Bishop that had white hair) involved in this organization)_

_Create a new story with a fictional time but still had God of Highschool stuff like zombie apocalypse with Charyeok survivor or a battle between science and Martial user that had Charyeok. (You could use science vs magic vs combat or magic vs combat if you like. This could be a crossover or a multicrossover)._

_The war between Nox and GOH had become massive scale, they now involved the whole world. (Could use as a crossover OR multicrossover)._

_Other Gods in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Laos,...mythical or anywhere near Korean started appearing._

_A war had started in the martial art world about the ownership of the God Monkey._

_The President's special force that had the mission to take GOd Monkey when Jin Tae-Jin is still young had returned._

**That's pretty much it I could think of that using only God of Highschool. Now, crossover is my strong side:**

The Megalodon Charyeok guy got hired for security in H.I.V.E since he is very evil. (H.I.V.E books, not teen titan or you could use them as well)

Park Mu Bong woke up in Murdoch's autopsy because his protection is broken during the battle of the giant god and it blast him back to the past.( Murdoch mysteries).

One of a character of The Breaker fly through the window.(The Breaker)

Old Na Bong Chim visit New York and met the Grimm sister.(Sister Grimm)

Judge O saw a battle between mutants and nobles in Noblesse. (Noblesse)

Romance stories. (I don't know, just make one up)

The president order Nick Fury to find more about Park Mu-Bong. (Avengers or Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, your choice)

Park Mu-Bong is Shin's mom's cousin (weird I know) and he had to take care of him after the parents travel to America or somewhere you decided them to go. (Crayon Shin-Chan).

Park Mu-Bong came to England and he found something interesting in the wreck of the Houses of Parliament. Later he introduced everyone with Judge V. (V for Vendetta)

A group of GOH contestant go to America and meet heroes (use DC, Marvel, movies or books) or go to Europe and involved in secret organizations (like Illuminati in Angels and Demon books or others organization).

DC or Marvel characters fell down from an exploding plane or the sky and landed in the middle of a match. (DC or Marvel comics characters)

It appeared that Park Il-Pyo's Fox Charyeok is the key (we know that) but Naruto's Kyuubi is also the key. They are parts of the soul of the God Fox and now the Nox are trying to cross into Naruto's universe to take the other key. (Naruto crossover. You could use Naruto characters vs Nox or Naruto characters and GOH characters vs Nox or Naruto and GOh vs Nox and Akatsuki.)

The explosion at Judge Q's apartment sent one (or a group) of them into the past and different country like Canada during Murdoch time or Japan during the Last Samurai time or somewhere in the future. (Could be a multicrossover).

It seems that the Nox had been create a lot of deaths in their way to the top. Shinigami-sama order Soul Eater group to track them down. (Soul Eater, you could let them meet GOH or just Soul Eater vs Nox).

A meeting between martial art masters. (The Breaker or any other stories using martial arts.)

The portal open to the other Realms too, not just Monkey Realm. (Any stories)

Lord of the Ring with lead characters have Charyeok. (Lord of the Ring)

A new hero had appeared in the DC universe or Marvel universe with strange power(DC or Marvel or any other comic)

A school for strong but not so bright warriors like Jin Mo-Ri, Naruto, Soul Eaters, Percy Jackson,...

**I will upgrade more but feel free to change protagonists or the lead characters (Like Noblesse flies through the window) and you could create something different than the original story.**

**Help God of Highschool spread wider in Fanfiction. net.**


End file.
